Demons in the Dark
by TheBionicMage
Summary: All that we knew, gone in less than a day. The fate of the overworld rest on a knifes edge... (Appearances from assorted youtubers, as well as later down the line, Enderlox.)
1. Ty and Iven

A/N: Before I start I'm just gonna say that there will be no skylox or any other weirdness like that so get it the fuck out of your perverted little mind and enjoy the story!

**(Ty pov)**

_I stood at the edge of a pond. The sun was out and the water was clear. I bent down to take a sip, I was parched. Then I saw my reflection… Staring up at me was something out of a nightmare, It was not human, and yet it was me._ I am human, aren't I?

Ty woke up in a cold sweat. _Just a dream. _He told himself, though he didn't really believe it. _Just a dream… _

Ty looked at the clock, it was 10:47. He was late. Ty scrambled out of his bed, not caring to tidy it, and donned his favorite V-neck. _It 'll be the __**end**_ _of me if I missed the entire thing, _Ty though, shivering slightly as he brushed his teeth. For some reason, the word _end_ hung in his mind.

Ty grabbed his headphones which sat idly alongside the bed on his nightstand. _Time to start another day. _He thought as he slipped them on. Today was an important day for the sky army, because it was promotion day. _I need to be there for the ceremony. _ He told himself as stepped out the door and plugged his headphones into his I-pod, putting on his favorite mix. **(A/N: I actually put his headphones to use!)** Ty set off at a dead run hoping he would make it. his house was about a 30 minute walk, from the main compound,

He could tell something was about 10 minutes down the path when he began to smell the smoke and burnt flesh. If he had been running before now he was sprinting. he could see the smoke in the distance. _It coming from the sky army headquarters._ Ty realized.

"No," he whispered as he rounded the final corner. It was now a straight shot to the base, and he had a clear view of the rubble that used to be the east wing...

* * *

><p><strong>(? Pov)<strong>

A figure in a black cloak trudged along the gravel path leading through the village. People seemed to melt away from him, none would make eye contact, avoiding the stranger as if he were the plague. But for him, that was nothing new. His name was Iven, and though he was by no means threatening in appearance, he had found some time ago that most people had a subconscious knowledge of what he actually was.

Iven was a being of the underworld, a Demon if you, will, personally, Iven hated that classification. He also hated that the only other of his kind he had ever encountered was that asshole of a king Herobrine, who ruled over the underworld.

Iven came to a stop in front of a small inn & cafe, deciding he was going to stay there for the night, though technically he required no sleep he still felt it rejuvenating, plus he had gone without for more than a few weeks and being off his game was bad with someone with luck as bad as his. Iven opened the door and walked in keeping his face hidden underneath his hood, and his sword at the ready incase someone wanted to test their luck.

Of course as he had expected trouble found him right away. Iven walked in on a bar fight between two burly men in bulky armor, both drunk and ready to tear down the whole building just to prove their dominance to one another.

"I'm sick of your half assed fucking attitude, man!" The first one was shouting.

"Go cry about, dipshit!" The other responded.

Iven smiled to himself, killing these two idiots would be fun…

Iven strode along the gravel path that ran through the middle of the village now drenched in blood. He paused and looked over at the charred wooden skeleton that had been the Inn. He stepped calmly over the corpses that littered the floor of the building, taking head to crush the skulls of the two drunks underfoot. He placed a gold piece in the hand of the what had been the bartender.

"Sorry about the mess," He mumbled. With that he flipped his hood back up and continued on his way.


	2. Kate

Iven walked through the forest, traveling north, though the gravel path had ended he knew where he was going.

His cloak flew back, caught is a sudden gust of wind, the hood falling to his shoulders, revealing his blood colored hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw…

"...Nothing," Iven, mumbled to himself. He knew that was not the case, he could feel the other being presence, but whoever or whatever it was, they preferred to stay hidden. He didn't sense any immediate hostility towards him. More, agitated and curious, were the emotions that accompanied this presence. Nonetheless, he couldn't take any chances, Iven replaced his hood so it covered his eyes.

Kate watched the strange hooded man. She was one of the Sky Army's most skilled scouts. She was famous for being able to travel at a dead run and still be completely silent. Yet who ever this guy was he had known she was there she moment she had stepped into the clearing, if she hadn't been able to pop her invisibility potion as fast as she had Kate would have been seen by here pray, something that would seriously hurt her hard won reputation, even being detected was an amateur hour slip up.

Now she kept her distance but he know she was there, the way he moved was all the clues Kate needed. No longer did he wearly stumble through the forest, but rather, he strode, alert listening for the slightest sound and keeping his hood up. She didn't know why, he had know she was there when his hood was down, she had seen his face, it was a face she would never forget.

Iven had nearly pinpointed the person who was following him. About twenty meters back moving from tree to tree with the kind of stealth that he hadn't known possible by humans. He had to give his follower props for skill. However he had grown tired of their little game.

Kate crept along the thin branch of a spruce tree prepared to make the branch hop to the next tree. But then the cloaked man turned, and she froze.

"Hey, you there, over on the tree," He yelled, waving at her. _He knew exactly where she was?!_ "Come on, don't leave me hangin' I just wanna chat." He continued a thick undertone of sarcasm, lacing his voice. _Maybe he was just shouting into the wind?_ She wondered. Kate knew that was unlikely but she also knew what her mission was. The Army's Headquarters had been put to ruin in a single night, and now one of town had shared the same fate only a day later. She had to find the one responsible.

Kate shook her head, she was over analyzing it. There was no real way for him to distinguish here movements, was there? She decided the best course of action was to retreat from this current situation.

"Just remember you made me do this." The man yelled. Suddenly something shot out from the cloak. It stuck to the trunk of the tree Kate was on. Before she could react he shot forward, being pulled forward by the makeshift grapple hook he had lodged in the tree. He knocked her off here branch and out of the tree sending her flying.

Kate tried to move when she realized she was stuck to the ground by small daggers pinning Kate by her clothing. And to make matters worse here invisibility potion wore off at that very moment leaving her trapped, exposed and helpless...


	3. Double cliffhanger! XD

**(Kate pov)**

Kate was about to die, she knew it. The hooded man walked up next to her and knelt down, and removed her sword from her scabbard.

"You won't need that." He said. Kate turned her head away, she had nothing to say to the man. "Aw come on," He groaned, in another bit of exaggerated sarcasm. "Don't be like that. I just wanna know why ya' been following' me for six hours straight."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kate blurted, becoming more and more nervous in the presence of this person. Though she couldn't put it into words something just seemed off about him.

"My name is Iven Vikarus," He said with an air of pride. "And you might be?"

Kate stared at the man, er Iven, wondering if he had a screw loose. Surely he Insane.

"You might be wondering if I'm crazy," He stated, as if on cue. "Your answers is… probably, depends on your definition of insanity." Kate squirmed trying to get free but the daggers the held her down we planted in the ground. "Relax, its not like I'm Herobrine."

Iven, amused by his own joke cracked up and the laugh which ensued was indeed more, that of a madman, than anything else.

Iven pulled back his hood, and Kate, now with an up close look, realized her estimation of his age had been wrong, Iven looked as if he was only in his early twenties, but from his voice, and the way he carried himself she would have placed him in at least in his forties. He had the air of someone who'd been to hell and back, but hadn't returned unscathed.

Kate tried to think of ways she could get out of this situation. The Sky Army was a planetary defence force and they were often depicted as almost godlike heroes. though that was far from true surely this "Iven" had heard the stories.

"I'm Katelan Marko, Scout, of the Sky Army." She proclaimed, with what little dignity she had left. A smile that was both friendly and threatening, spread across his face….

**(Ty pov)**

Ty surveyed the pile of rubble that had once been the Headquarters. _What a mess… _He thought to himself. _I hope Sky and the others are okay. _

Several Sky Army commanders had gathered at what Ty presumed was the makeshift command center, and he could see many Soldiers and recruits alike working frantically to clear away the wreckage.

Ty headed over to one of the recruits. He had to find out what, no _who_ had done this, it was blatantly obvious the destruction had not been natural. He tapped the recruit on the back and said, with as much authority as he could muster.

"Hey, uh, what the hell happened here?" It wasn't much, but it was enough. The recruit snapped to attention.

"General!? Sir, the headquarters has been destroyed-"

"I know that, Recruit! Tell me how it happened, who did this?" Ty said beginning to regain his confidence.

"It was one person sir." the recruit said after a moments pause.

"Man or woman"?

"I don't know sir."

"What did this person look like?"

"I don't know… sir."

"What do you know?"

"I don't know, sir" The recruit paused as if realizing what he had said and corrected himself. "I don't know the details, I wasn't here when it happened, I suggest speaking with the Supreme Commander."

"Surely there were more people here than Sky." Ty pointed out.

"There were sir, The supreme commander is the only one left…"

(A/N: Double cliffhanger ftw, glad to know somebody liked this I only hope these chapters keep getting longer. ^-^)


	4. Cave Shenanigans

**(Kate pov)**

Kate was about to die, she knew it. The hooded man walked up next to her and knelt down, and removed her sword from her scabbard.

"You won't need that." He said. Kate turned her head away, she had nothing to say to the man. "Aw come on," He groaned, in another bit of exaggerated sarcasm. "Don't be like that. I just wanna know why ya' been following' me for six hours straight."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kate blurted, becoming more and more nervous in the presence of this person. Though she couldn't put it into words something just seemed off about him.

"My name is Iven Vikarus," He said with an air of pride. "And you might be?"

Kate stared at the man, er Iven, wondering if he had a screw loose. Surely he Insane.

"You might be wondering if I'm crazy," He stated, as if on cue. "Your answers is… probably, depends on your definition of insanity." Kate squirmed trying to get free but the daggers the held her down we planted in the ground. "Relax, its not like I'm Herobrine."

Iven, amused by his own joke cracked up and the laugh which ensued was indeed more, that of a madman, than anything else.

Iven pulled back his hood, and Kate, now with an up close look, realized her estimation of his age had been wrong, Iven looked as if he was only in his early twenties, but from his voice, and the way he carried himself she would have placed him in at least in his forties. He had the air of someone who'd been to hell and back, but hadn't returned unscathed.

Kate tried to think of ways she could get out of this situation. The Sky Army was a planetary defense force and they were often depicted as almost godlike heroes. though that was far from true surely this "Iven" had heard the stories.

"I'm Katelan Marko, Scout, of the Sky Army." She proclaimed, with what little dignity she had left. A smile that was both friendly and threatening, spread across his face….

**(Iven pov)**

"Well, miss Kate, what could possibly bring a member of the high and mighty sky army to this neck of the woods?" Iven Grumbled, his voice once again ripe with sarcasm. _Why am i doing this?_ He asked himself. _She's no threat, I'll just leave her here and go about my business. _

The though was appealing but, then again, he could use a travel companion, she didn't suspect anything. Iven placed the sword he had confiscated from her underneath his cloak. Then with minimal effort he removed the dagger he had used to pin her to the ground.

"You'll be good right?" He asked sarcastically. She nodded. "Well then, its getting dark, so I think we better find shelter." Iven had never been bothered by mobs much, he wasn't technically a human, and most, were so dumb, they probably though he was herobrine. _If only mortals were that smart._ He mused to himself. But no Humanity was far too grounded in reality to even begin to comprehend the state of spiritual awareness that most creatures of the overworld possessed. Though they did have some form of it, that much was evident, simply by the effect he had on people.

**-TIME SKIP(Cuz I don't give a flying fuck. :P)-**

**(Kate POV)**

Kate and Iven, sat in a cave, huddled around a fire. Iven had dozed off but Kate was still very awake. It had been years since she had been out in the wilderness after dark, and all the painful memories were coming back. She looked over at Iven, who was slumped over, napping, how he could sleep she had no idea. She had never been able to get to sleep when she wasn't in her in her nice warm bed.

Though there was still a nagging unease in the back of her mind, emanating from Iven, but she knew that he was far more capable with a sword, based off his demonstration earlier. And, that was if he decided to give Kate her sword back. She was a tracker not a warrior.

She heard a zombie groaning, which made her jump. She turned around and saw the hideously disgusting creature stumbling into the cave. Most zombies were ugly, but this one was horrendously putrid far more so than normal. there were strange growths all over its body and it was decayed to the point where Kate was surprised that it could still walk at all. She backed up away from the fire as it came closer.

The zombie continued to come closer, and Kate frantically tried to think of of something to do to kill it before it got to her. She was breathing faster and faster her heart was racing. The undead monster was coming closer. It was… _Why was there a dagger in its forehead? _

The Zombie crumpled to the floor gurgling as brown liquid oozed out around the dagger which had impaled it. Kate was stunned. How had that happened? Her question was answered by a rather stern, "A-hem," emanating from the, supposedly sleeping, Iven.

Kate turned to look at the man. He smiled sarcastically, as another dagger spun through his fingers, and was re-concealed. Kate wanted to tell him off, SO BAD. But she couldn't put her penned up emotions into any words, or at least, not any words that would avoid making her sound like a first grader. So instead she just puffed her cheeks and sat there, skulking briefly.

(A/N: Phant here, or Fanta, which ever you prefer, all you... what? 3 people who read this. XD Any way I really enjoyed writing this chapter but it is literally 3AM so goodbye and enjoy. ^-^


	5. Magic (not thak knida magic pervs)

**(Iven POV)**

Iven and kate both trudged down a dirt road. The only telltale sign that a village was drawing near. It had been nearly three days since what had happened in the cave and Iven was beginning to get rather annoyed, Kate still hadn't forgiven him for not acting sooner just to scare her. He thought it was rather irrational. _But_, he kept telling himself, _Humans often are._

The hard packed dirt gave way to gravel and Iven could see houses in the distance, he pulled his hood up, as he usually did. There were many people in the village. He knew how they would look at him. Even Kate, who seemed mostly used to the aura he gave of. She was still uncomfortable around him. He pulled his hood up a little bit further.

**(Jason POV A/N New pov!)**

Seto, and Jason strolled through the main shop of Kakai village. Jason had traded his Suit for street clothes, and Seto was without his robes. They were Both generals in the Sky Army, and if they didn't go in disguise they were sure to attract attention. Jason walked along side the sorcerer, who looked very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He ask.

"Nothing, don't worry" Seto responded, his tone making it clear. 'something's very wrong but its my problem.' was the hidden message. Jason felt sad for him. He had lost his robes in the destruction of the headquarters, along with his entire lab, and the library. Jason could understand how upset his friend was. They had all suffered from that blow to their hearts.

"Do you feel that?" Ask Seto, changing the subject.

"Feel what? Seto your the sorcerer here." He reminded his friend.

"I am sensing a powerful magic presence drawing near." He said faintly. "It is… v-very powerful…" Jason could see the other wobbling on his feet.

"Seto, you okay?" Jason was concerned for his friend. "You're the strongest Mage I know."

"This is not the kind of magic I know." Seto said, a bit steadier.

"Well ya gonna tell me, man" Jason grumbled in mock frustration.

"The only being that I can associate this level of power with is…" The sorcerer's voice trailed off into nothingness.

"WHO!" Snapped Jason.

Seto, looked terrified. All the blood had drained from his face. He whispered one word, almost inaudible but somehow it carried all around the plaza. "_Herobrine"_. People froze and stopped going about their daily lives. All eyes turned to the two who had been brave enough or foolish enough to utter the demon's name.

Jason and Seto turned in sinc and dashed off to a nearby alleyway, wedged in between two rather large vendors.

"Why would you say _His_ name in public?!" Jason hissed.

"No," Seto said, not listening, "This magic is more powerful." He whispered.

"What could be more powerful than him!?" Jason quietly screamed"

"I don't know," was all the sorcerer said… Suddenly jason heard someone call to them.

"General!" Came the yell of a girl, who looked slightly younger than him. "General True!" **(A/N: shortened yes, but TrueMU sounds weird)**

Jason turned to see a girl dressed as a scout, that is to say the only thing that marked her as part of the Sky Army was her shoulder patch, which was normally hidden under a cloak. Beside her was a man in a cloak, who seemed to shy away from him. He recognized the scout from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh… Uh, hi." Jason stuttered. He wasn't good around girls, even when they were soldiers serving under him. "You are?"

"I'm Kate." She said, frankly but cheerfully. Jason remembered her now, the greatest tracker in the entire scout regiment. "Its a pleasure to meet you up close, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss." Jason replied, blushing a little. Then he noticed the cloaked man who hung back. "Who's your friend?"

Kate turned around and smiled. "Now, now Ivan, be polite to the general." He looked up and jason could almost make out features.

"Its _Iven_," he grumbled, "With an E."

"Well its a pleasure to meet you too, Iven." Jason said in a snarky voice.

"I'm glad at least you take pleasure in this, general." Iven replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you mind taking off that hood, Iven." Iven, did as he was told, and Jason had to refrain from gasping. His looked young, maybe a little younger than Jason. But he could tell from the look in Iven's eyes that he had seen more than his share of hell, and from the way he carried himself, Jason would have bet money that he was older than he looked.

"Wow…" was all Jason could say.

"Yeah, thats what everyone says." Iven said, amused. Suddenly Seto grabbed Jason's arm, trying to get his attention. He looked upset and his face had turned white. He almost looked like he was in physical pain. "Is your friend okay?" Said Iven, still chuckling.

"No, does he look okay?!" Hissed Jason.

"Well what's the matter with him, I'm relatively decent at healing magic." Iven offered. Seto tried to speak but all that came out was a choked off gasp. His eyes glazed over and he began to fall.

Iven, and Jason both reached out simultaneously to support him. But Seto was already out cold. The wasn't good. Jason had a pretty good idea as to what was causing the sorcerer to faint. The magic he had sensed earlier. _It must be getting closer._ As if reading his mind, Iven chose that moment to ask.

"Is he a sorcerer?"

"Yes." Jason said, carelessly. Iven's face light up with realization.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking downtrodden.

"Why?" Ask Jason, "You didn't do anything."

**(Iven POV)**

Iven was getting uncomfortable. He had only intended to be with kate until the village, and now there was a general here. To make matters even worse, there was a sorcerer here who had sensed him. And judging from the extreme reaction, the sorcerer must be very skilled at sensory magic.

He'd just have to play it by ear and slip away when he could. He didn't want to be dragged into mortal affairs. Plus what he had done… He couldn't face it. He didn't want to be held accountable for what happened when he got like that. I made him shiver. The town as well, he was just too dangerous for interaction with others, he told himself. _Your a coward._ _All that power, and you are afraid to use it, or even acknowledge it. Yet, your are so dependent upon it…_

The words entered his mind as freely as if someone had spoken them into his ear. He knew who was talking.

**(A/N Longest chapter ever, Yay! Also, I'm still a noob at fanfic writing if you can't tell, but I hope to get better.)**


End file.
